Field
The present disclosure relates to license plate mounting systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to license plate mounting systems for a motorcycle, which is usable with multiple license plate mounting standards. The present disclosure also relates to license plate mounting systems for automotive or other vehicle use.
Description of the Related Art
Many types of license plate frames, enclosures and other arrangements exist to protect and secure plates to vehicles. However, existing license plate mounting arrangements are only useful and legal on a limited amount of US license plates due to the numerous variations in license plate sizes, mounting hole, and registration tag locations. The existing mounting arrangements require multiple model numbers to address a significant number of these DMV registration compliant issues and mounting standards. Thus causing increased manufacturing and inventory cost to cover the range of vehicles and State license plates.